


Pajamas & Boxsters

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-26
Updated: 2003-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written and originally posted in one long night. Whee! Many thanks to Celli, as always, for the quick beta. Partially inspired by jenn's obsession with Clark's pajamas. Which only fed mine! *g* Also thanks to both jenn and Thamiris for supplying me with ideas for dream interpretation (the rest came from the Internet).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pajamas & Boxsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted in one long night. Whee! Many thanks to Celli, as always, for the quick beta. Partially inspired by jenn's obsession with Clark's pajamas. Which only fed mine! *g* Also thanks to both jenn and Thamiris for supplying me with ideas for dream interpretation (the rest came from the Internet).

Drumming the fingers of his left hand on the steering wheel, thinking about his meeting that evening in Metropolis, Lex drove down Route 8, just outside of Smallville. He was driving much too fast, enjoying the smooth hum of the Boxster, but it was the middle of the night so no one was around. He wasn't endangering anyone but himself.

As he crested the top of a small hill, though, he saw something lying in the middle of the road. Or...some_one_? _That looks like_\--_it can't be_. He slammed on the brakes, thanking whoever invented anti-lock brakes for this small favor as the car came to a halt inches from...for a second all he could do was stare in astonishment. _What the_-?

Climbing out of the car, he moved toward the front. "Clark?"

Shielding his eyes from the glare of the headlights, Clark looked around wildly for a moment. He finally looked up at Lex. "Lex?"

Leaning toward Clark, Lex offered a hand to help Clark up.

Clark took his hand gratefully, shakily rising to his feet. "Where am I?"

Raising an eyebrow and looking more worried than ever, Lex replied, "We're on Route 8, Clark, just outside of Smallville. Not far from the castle, but several miles from your place." He had yet to let go of Clark's hand, and he lifted the other to Clark's shoulder. "Are you OK? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He gave Clark a critical glance, taking in his attire. "You're barefoot. And wearing pajamas? What is going on?"

"I- I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I thought..." He suddenly realized that he'd been dreaming and tried to take a step back to collect his thoughts, but Lex didn't release him. Finally, he took a closer look at Lex, looked into his worried eyes, and relaxed. He wrapped his free arm around Lex's waist and pulled him close, leaning to rest his forehead on Lex's shoulder for a moment.

Lex let go of Clark's hand and put both arms around him, holding him securely. "Jesus, Clark, you're trembling. What happened?" he said quietly into Clark's hair.

Clark took a deep breath and moved back just enough to look into Lex's face. "All I know is that I was dreaming...and somehow I ended up here. I guess I was sleepwalking?"

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Not that I know of..."

Clark started to look scared again, so Lex moved, taking Clark's hand in his again and walking him to the car door. "We'll talk about it on the way. Get in."

Clark docilely obeyed, getting into the car and buckling his seat belt. By the time Lex walked around the car and got in, though, Clark's head had cleared enough to wonder, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I really didn't think I should leave you in the middle of the road miles from home. I'm driving you home, Clark," Lex said dryly.

"No, wait. I- I need to figure this out. What time is it anyway?"

"Late. It's 2:30 in the morning."

"OK, that means I have at least three hours before my parents will know I'm not there. Let's go to your place."

Lex gave him a considering look, then nodded, put the car in gear, and drove off.

A few minutes later, he parked in front of the mansion. They got out and went inside, leaving the Porsche in the driveway. As they made their way toward Lex's den, their customary hangout, Lex glanced at Clark and saw him shiver. "Are you cold? Never mind, of course you are. Go on into the den, I'll be right there."

When Lex got to the den, Clark had settled into the corner of one of the couches. He had his arms wrapped around himself and his chin was resting against his chest. Lex would have thought he was asleep if it weren't for the fact that he could practically see the nervous energy flowing from Clark.

"Clark, are you really all right? You seem very...nervous." Lex walked over and draped a blanket over Clark, then settled onto the couch next to him.

Clark snuggled into the blanket, tucking it under his feet, then leaned toward Lex, seeking comfort more than heat. Lex obliged him by putting an arm around him and pulling him close.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just...confused. Scared. I don't know what happened tonight, Lex." He looked up earnestly at Lex's concerned face.

"Tell me what you remember." Lex rubbed his hand comfortingly along Clark's upper arm and shoulder, trying to gentle him into relaxing.

Clark exhaled, then began, "OK...I remember going to bed. It wasn't very late, maybe 10 o'clock. Then- I know I was dreaming, because I thought I was flying. I flew through the clouds, over some cornfields, and into the caves. I flew up to the painting that has the octagonal indentation in it. You know which one I mean?"

"Yeah. I've noticed that one. So what else happened?"

"Well, I was hovering there for a minute, looking at the painting, and I wasn't very steady. I kept wobbling. I reached out and ran my hand across the indentation and the symbols around it, then I looked in my other hand and I had...well, the key. You know that octagon disk that you had? It looked like that, and it had some symbols on it, too. Suddenly I landed on the ground and then I put the key in the hole. Nothing happened, so I reached out and pushed the key with my finger, and then a bright light flashed. Then I woke up in the road and you almost ran over me." Once he finished, he finally became aware of Lex.

Who was struggling to control his laughter.

Clark started to pull away from Lex, a hurt look in his eyes.

"No, no, don't go away. I'm sorry." With a concerted effort, Lex got himself under control again. "It's just that...that was a very suggestive dream, Clark." He wasn't laughing anymore, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Clark glared at him. "Care to fill me in on the joke?"

Lex, switching into lecture mode, began, "Well, dreams are always open to individual interpretation, but generally dreams of flying indicate a sense of freedom where you had initially felt limited. At the same time, though, having difficulty staying in flight--and you said you felt like you were wobbling at one point--can mean you feel you don't have power over your circumstances. Also, and I don't know if it applies in this case or not, if you feel fear when you're flying, that could mean you're afraid of challenges. Or success."

"I'm still not seeing anything funny here. And how can my dream mean both that I feel a sense of freedom and that I feel I don't have control over my life?"

Lex hesitated a moment, "Well, the funny part comes later. As for the other, that's what I was saying. Dreams can be interpreted in many ways. You'll have to evaluate how you were feeling in order to decide what it means."

"OK. So where's the funny?"

Groaning softly, Lex replied, "I guess this is my own fault...OK, Clark. The other parts of your dream: Putting a key in a lock. Pushing your finger into it. The flash of bright light. All of those are symbolic of sex."

Clark sat up straighter, narrowly avoiding banging his head against Lex's. "What? That dream was not about sex."

Leaning close to Clark's ear, Lex breathed, "Are you sure about that, Clark?"

The hot breath on his ear made Clark's skin tingle and he shuddered slightly, turning toward Lex. He took in the heated gaze and reconsidered. "Well, maybe..." With a knowing grin, he leaned toward Lex again, catching Lex's lips with his own.

Lex pushed up to meet him, using his momentum to urge Clark back toward the corner of the couch, burying his hands in Clark's hair and guiding his head to a better angle. Clark responded obligingly, turning his body and wrapping his arms around Lex's waist. A little wriggling and he managed to stretch his legs out on the couch and settle Lex firmly on top of him, never breaking the long, wet kiss. The blanket got discarded in the process, but Lex noticed that Clark didn't seem so cold any more.

The kiss turned languid, Lex's tongue requesting entrance to Clark's mouth, which was granted immediately. His tongue stroked along Clark's, making them both groan. He smiled a bit at that, then continued to explore Clark's mouth while one hand moved to the hem of Clark's t-shirt.

Clark's hands had begun an exploration of their own, and he already had Lex's shirt pulled free of his pants. He ran one hand up Lex's smooth back, while the other pushed under his waistband. Growling at the belt that was impeding his progress, Clark shifted Lex's weight on his body, reaching for the belt buckle. He unbuckled the belt and slipped it off, then unbuttoned the pants. Sliding the zipper down carefully, he felt the hardness underneath. He reached a hand into Lex's pants, rubbing firmly down the length of Lex's cock. "Fuck, Lex. You're already so hard," he murmured.

"Since I saw you lying in the middle of the road in your pajamas," Lex replied with a slight chuckle, before diving for Clark's neck. Starting behind Clark's ear, Lex licked and nipped and sucked his way down Clark's neck toward his collarbone. At the same time, he pushed Clark's t-shirt up and ran a hand up his side, across his chest, ending at a nipple, which he tweaked with his fingers, causing Clark to arch into him with a groan.

Throwing his head back, exposing more of his long neck for Lex's diligent attention, Clark pulled Lex to him with one hand on his ass. The other had worked its way into Lex's boxers, enclosing Lex's cock in his large hand. He began jacking Lex slowly, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. The motion of his hand, combined with the weight of Lex on top of him, pressed his hand against his own hard cock through the thin material of his pajamas.

Soon they were rocking against each other, Lex thrusting into Clark's fist while Clark rocked up into the pressure of Lex's body. Lex abandoned Clark's neck and lifted his head, searching for Clark's mouth again. Clark brought his mouth down to meet Lex's in an eager kiss, sharing their breath until they had to pull away again for air. Lex panted against Clark's mouth while Clark continued the steady motion of his fist, increasing the tempo until Lex was on the edge of orgasm. Lex kissed Clark again and suddenly began to thrust frantically into Clark, "Oh, god, Clark," he cried out as he came, collapsing boneless onto Clark's chest.

Clark was close enough to his own orgasm that he couldn't quite lie still. He continued to rock into Lex with halting movements, trying unsuccessfully to still himself. After a moment, Lex roused himself enough to notice both Clark's continuing motion and the hardness still pressed against his hip. Grinning, he pushed a knee between Clark's legs and pressed down with his thigh. "You're close, aren't you, Clark? I don't even need to touch you, do I?" He swooped in for a predatory kiss, rocking his body so that his thigh increased the pressure and friction against Clark's cock. Clark just groaned and held Lex tight against him, rocking in counterpoint to Lex's movement.

A few more kisses, some increasingly erratic motion, and soon Clark groaned loudly and stilled.

"Fuck. Maybe I should sleepwalk more often."

"I agree. I think I like these pajamas of yours," Lex replied, sliding a hand along the thin cotton of Clark's pajama bottoms.

Clark chuckled, "Shut up and go to sleep."

"I have to get you home."

"There's time for a little nap first," Clark yawned, and promptly fell asleep.

Lex sighed and decided that the rest of his questions could wait until tomorrow. Snuggling comfortably against Clark, he fell asleep, hoping one of them would wake up in time to get Clark home before his parents were up.

(end)


End file.
